Um Aniversario Na Akatsuki
by Uchiha Mandy Lua
Summary: Como seria o aniversario de um dos maiores vilões da Akatsuki? E o que aconteceria se fosse um time de Konoha que fosse chamado para organizar a festa? Fique a vontade em ler... yaoi... presente de aniversario para o Itachi...


Oi pessoal, tudo bem?

Hoje estou com uma oneshot, para o aniversario do Itachi, eu tentei fazer humor, mas não sei se vai ser aprovada a fic... Espero que gostem, e Itachi meu querido amor, maridinho lindo, feliz aniversario...

Agora vamos para a fic...

Disclamer: Naruto não me pertence, pois se pertencesse o Sasuke e o Naruto estariam juntos para sempre...

Obs: Contem yaoi, caso não goste, clique no botão para voltar ou no X para fechar... bom divertimento...

* * *

**Um Aniversário Na Akatsuki**

Era véspera de um dia muito especial, um grupo de vilões programava para fazer uma surpresa, porém pediram ajuda a um grupo de ninjas.

Em Konoha um grupo de ninjas era chamado na sala da Hokage.

Naruto: Qual é a missão Tsunade-obaasan?

Tsunade: A missão de vocês quatro é ajudar na arrumação de uma festa de aniversario.

Sakura: Só arrumar?

Tsunade: Não, vão servir de garçons e algumas outras coisas também.

Naruto: Ta, mais o Kakashi-sensei não vai com agente?

Tsunade: Não, essa missão é simples e ele esta numa missão de raking S – "_mesmo a missão sendo de ranking A, não parece tão complicada_".

Sai: Quando saímos?

Tsunade: Vocês vão agora pegar suas coisas e roupas de gala e vão já, o cliente está na porta.

Todos: Hai.

Já na sede da Akatsuki, estavam começando a arrumar as coisas para a festa, enquanto o aniversariante foi obrigado a dar uma volta mesmo sem querer.

Itachi: Por que ninguém quer me dar atenção? Será que estão tentando me tirar da Akatsuki? Se quiserem eu vou embora, acho que vou atrás do Naruto-kun – ele estava sendo observado para não voltar à sede.

Na sede um loiro corria de um lado para o outro tentando garantir que tudo sairia perfeito.

Deidara: Cadê o time que contratamos para nos ajudar? – pergunta histérico.

Sasori: Calma já estão chegando, por que se preocupa tanto?

Deidara: Porque quero que seja **perfeito**– fala enfatizando a ultima palavra sem perceber magoando o ruivo.

Sasori: Ta bom, vou ver se eles chegaram – responde com voz triste e sai á procura dos novos empregados.

Enquanto isso na mansão Akatsuki chegava um grupo com um loiro, dois morenos e uma rosada. Dão de cara com um ruivo já conhecido.

Naruto: Sasori o que está fazendo aqui?

Sasori: Entre muitos times que havia em Konoha, logo o de vocês foi escolhido para essa missão?

Sasuke: Quer dizer que vamos trabalhar para vocês? E de quem é a festa de aniversario?

Sasori: Itachi – todos ficam brancos de surpresa.

Sasuke: ELE NÃO!

Sasori: Ele sim e aproveitando que será o irmão dele que fará sua festa, deve saber os gostos dele né?

Sasuke: Ah não! Vocês não vão me fazer...

Sasori: Eu to pagando.

Sasuke: Droga.

Sasori: Aproveitando Naruto, você usará o sexy no jutsu no bolo.

Naruto: NANI?

Sasuke: Nunca! Ele não vai fazer isso – grita ciumento.

Deidara: Ta ele na apresenta e agente não paga, a Hokage vai adorar, considerando que estamos pagando uma fortuna.

Sai: Você terá que fazer.

Sasori: Vocês dois também e a garotinha.

Deidara: Não, eles no sexy no jutsu tudo bem, mas essa menina é horrível, o Itachi-san não vai gostar dela.

Sakura: O que? - ¬¬"

Sasuke: Desse comentário gostei, porém receber carinhos dele nem eu e nem o Naruto vamos receber.

Deidara: Ta, ta, ta.

A tarde foi corrida, pois no dia seguinte seria a festa, Itachi estava magoado por isso não voltou para a casa, foi beber. Encheu a cara, saiu com umas mulheres, passou a noite na gandaia, a estilo verdadeiro de Uchiha Itachi. Deixando o espião triste.

O dia começou as pressas, tudo já estava pronto só faltava o aniversariante chegar. Itachi havia finalmente acordado com uma mulher loira ao seu lado, lembrou de uma presença angelical, rapidamente se vestiu e pagou o motel, saindo apressado. O coração de Itachi doía, pois agora havia lembrado que dia era aquele, sozinho estava aqueles que ele considerava como 'amigos' o haviam desprezado.

Itachi: "Agora eu vejo a falta que minha família faz, eu destruí a todos sem compaixão, por um motivo que agora não entendo, queria o perdão, queria voltar a Konoha, queria ser feliz e ter uma família novamente, mas nunca mais a felicidade voltará para mim, decidi, tenho que pagar pelos meus atos, vou voltar à vila nem que seja para me matarem como punição" pensa triste, sozinho e decidido.

Deidara recebe o comunicado que precisava o moreno já estava perto da mansão onde pegaria suas coisas para ir embora, percebeu que estava tudo apagado e em silencio, talvez estivessem todos dormindo, melhor dele se retirar.

Entrou e teve a maior e melhor surpresa de sua vida.

Todos: Surpresa.

Itachi: — estava surpreso nunca imaginaria isso, uma festa de aniversario surpresa, mas aí se toca no tema da festa quando vê todos de cosplay – HAHAHHAHAHA - cai na gargalhada.

FAÇA ELEVAR  
O COSMO NO SEU CORAÇÃO  
TODO O MAL, COMBATER, DESPERTAR O PODER  
SUA CONSTELAÇÃO  
SEMPRE IRÁ TE PROTEGER  
SUPERA A DOR E DÁ FORÇAS PRA LUTAR

PEGASUS FANTASY  
DESEJOS A REALIZAR  
POIS AS ASAS DE UM CORAÇÃO SONHADOR  
NINGUÉM IRÁ ROUBAR

SAINT SEIYA, GUERREIRO DAS ESTRELAS  
SAINT SEIYA, NADA A TEMER. OUOUH YEAH...  
SAINT SEIYA, UNIDOS POR SUA FORÇA  
SAINT SEIYA, PÉGASUS, ATÉ VENCER!

Enquanto a musica ia tocando, um a um ia aparecendo.

Deidara - Shaka.

Sasori – Aioria.

Kisame – Shura.

Tobi – Milo.

Líder – Dohko

Zetsu – Aldebaran.

Orochimaru – Afrodite.

Hidan – Kamus.

Kakuzu – Mu.

Kabuto: MdM.

Itachi: hahahaha – respirando um pouco – Valeu adorei a surpresa, obrigado por se vestiram de palhaços para a minha diversão.

Deidara: Mas a diversão ainda não acabou – diz irônico em fúria pelo comentário do Uchiha, afinal ele havia feito tudo àquilo para o moreno zombá-lo? Nunca – nós fizemos um cosplay para você também, mas antes vamos cantar parabéns – de repente um gigante bolo aparece...

Uma corrente  
Vira uma serpente  
Basta acreditar

A cólera do Dragão  
Pode estar aí  
Em sua mão

Sai deste então, uma amazona, Sasuke de Shina e Sai de June, cada um no sexy no jutsu com uma parte diferente da armadura de gêmeos.

É tudo uma questão  
De mentalização  
E sintonizar o Cosmo

Um leve movimento  
Vira num momento  
Um meteóro

Um belo sexy no jutsu de Naruto vestido de Marin ia aparecendo no meio da fumaça do gelo seco com a ultima parte da armadura.

Quando você pede

Me dê sua força, Pégasus

Pégasus

É tudo uma questão  
De mentalização  
De sintonizar o Cosmo

As três agora começavam a vestir Itachi, Marin colocava a parte do peitoral e da cabeça, Shina a das pernas e da bota, por fim June os braços e ombros.

Marin  
Me ensinou como lutar  
E assim  
A vitória alcançar  
Marin  
Me ensinou como lutar  
E assim  
A vitória alcançar

Itachi: O que significa isso? – pergunta limpando um pouco de sangue do nariz.

Deidara: Sua festa.

Itachi: Gostei dela.

Sasori: Mas ainda tem mais uma surpresa para você.

Deidara: Tem?

Líder: Essa é presente nosso – fala apontando para um palco.

Itachi: Strep?

Sasori: Hai – diz empurrando o Uchiha primogênito para perto do palco.

Itachi: Legal – começa a assistir, mas ela mal começa e ele reclama – se vocês querem que eu vá embora avisem, por que para por uma mulher feia como essa, só no muito desespero mesmo.

Sakura: - "O que?" com cara de ódio mortal pronta para matar o primogênito.

Itachi: Vão tirar essa chatori daí ou vou ter que ir embora? – pergunta emburrado fazendo biquinho estilo Naruto e consequentemente os Akatsuki terem uma hemorragia nasal.

Sasuke: - "Até que o Itachi tem bom gosto, a Sakura é horrorosa!".

Naruto: - "Que tédio eu quero lámen".

Sai: - "Ele tem razão, essa feiosa e ele fica gato de biquinho!".

Itachi: Vão ficar aí? Se vocês querem tanto vou embora – pronuncia já indo para saída.

Deidara: Não, peraí, vou tirar essa vagabunda daí de cima – diz subindo no palco e retirando a garota de lá.

Itachi: Mas bem que essa June, Marin e Shina podiam fazer um streep – fala manhoso.

Deidara: A June pode, mas a Marin e a Shina como diz no nosso contrato, não.

Itachi: Bah. Pode ser então, mas eu to reconhecendo esses chakras, não vai me dizer que esse é o time 7? – pergunta malicioso.

Sasori: Esse mesmo.

Itachi: Sexy no jutsu?

Kisame: Hai.

Itachi: Ah! Voltem ao normal, prefiro vocês de homens – pronuncia, mas estes não dão atenção.

Deidara: É para hoje vocês três? – eles voltam ao normal.

Itachi: Sasu-chan, Sai-kun... e Naruto-kun que bom que estão aqui – diz com um sorriso para o loiro.

Sasuke: Não olhe dessa maneira para o Naruto.

Itachi: Ta com ciúmes é maninho-baka?

Sasuke: Itachi... – com ódio na voz.

Itachi: Não se preocupe, vou ficar com o Sai.

Sasuke/Naruto/Sai: NANI?

Itachi: Isso mesmo, vamos cantar parabéns, que eu tenho mais o que fazer – pisca malicioso para o Sai.

Sasuke: Meus pêsames Sai.

Sai: Valeu.

Cantaram rapidamente os parabéns, assim como Itachi deu o primeiro pedaço de bolo foi para Naruto, depois disso rapidamente foi com Sai ao eu quarto, tendo uma noite turbulenta.

Agora finalmente no dia 10 de junho voltavam quase mortos o time 7 para Konoha.

Tsunade: Como foi a missão?

Sasuke: Cansativa, mas completamos com sucesso.

Tsunade: Parabéns, vocês completaram com um sucesso uma missão de ranking A.

Sasuke: Agora entendo o ranking da missão.

Sakura/Sai/Naruto: Nós também.

Já na Akatsuki um feliz Itachi agora descansava depois de um feliz aniversario.

* * *

E ai o que acharam? O casal Itasai do final foi para gi-chan, minha filha virtual com o Itachi, ela falou que preferia o Itachi com o Sai...

Acho que para o aniversario dele já esta bom...

Agora peço que deixem review para uma pobre autora baka...

Acho q é só, até a próxima fic...

Beijos

Mandy

09/06/2007


End file.
